Blasto
by Resurgent Taka
Summary: "Blasto" del griego βλαστóς: brote, retoño, vástago de plantas. Post-DH. Minific. Drarry.
1. Preludio

Saludos, lectores y lectoras. He venido para traerles mi muy humilde historia que, como ya he dejado constatado en el resumen, es un minific y también un Drarry, DracoxHarry, Harco, Hardy, Dracy o como quiera que se le llame estos días. Nunca puedo mantenerme actualizada. Para situarlos en el contexto, transcurre luego del séptimo libro; me atreví a suponer, y por más de una razón, que a aquellos que no pudieron ir al colegio o a aquellos que quisieron, se les ofreció la posibilidad de cursar (o recursar) el séptimo año, o cualquier año correspondiente, llegado el caso. Las razones no son importantes, cada uno puede especular libremente.

En fin, es el primer fic que publico en este fandom, así que probablemente mi nombre no les resulte conocido, y hay igual probabilidad de que tampoco les resulte familiar aún si frecuentan el fandom en el que solía publicar porque desde eso transcurrieron años. Literalmente. Por mucho que ahora quiera seguir disertando en el tema, los libro ya de mi cháchara.

Siempre hay algo que precede, algo que sirve de entrada para otra cosa; para una historia. Ahora les abro esa puerta.

* * *

**_Blasto_**

Del griego **βλαστός**, -οῦ, ὁ

•_brote_, retoño, vástago de plantas

_~o~_

_Es un proceso silente, una enfermedad asintomática. En la superficie todo sigue igual que siempre, no puede percibirse ninguna manifestación, ningún cambio o anormalidad. Aparentemente, nada está pasando. Sin embargo, algo se gesta; por dentro, algo se está desarrollando, a la espera del momento propicio para florecer. Las pruebas son invisibles a simple vista, toma algo más de pericia, de introspección. Para darse cuenta, hace falta una vuelta de tuerca._

_El problema radica, justamente, en su imperceptibilidad. Si uno no se toma el tiempo de analizar a un nivel más profundo, de desgajar meticulosamente los componentes del todo para poder llegar a la esencia misma de la cuestión, es imposible detectar algo. Y para cuando ese algo se detecta, ya es demasiado tarde._

___~o~_

**Preludio**

Son ojos grises. No son ojos celestes ensombrecidos por un capricho de la luz, no son ojos tintados por una sombra. No. Las irises son de gris puro, de plata pulida, de cielo tormentoso, de melancolía embotellada, de destello metálico, de mercurio tóxico; el tono sujeto al clima interior. La máscara de impersonal indiferencia es casi perfecta, la única falla ocasional es el diámetro gris infinito que cae en el pozo negro de sus pupilas.

Él conoce esos ojos que supieron mirarlo con interés, habitando en el rostro de un niño, aunque jamás aniñado.

Él conoce esos ojos que lo miraron, tan sólo una vez, con vergüenza y decepción, recortados en una máscara para la humillación.

Él conoce esos ojos que hicieron del odio algo rutinario al cruzarse sus miradas. La burla y la malicia figuraban entre las pocas cosas que destilaban.

Él conoce esos ojos abnegados en lágrimas que trataban de ahogar la desesperación.

Él conoce esos ojos aterrados, asomándose en una vieja fachada que fue haciéndose añicos frente a la abominación y el miedo.

Él conoce esos ojos.

Esos ojos que sabe recrear cómo lo miran cuando los suyos están cerrados, aunque nunca se molestó en preguntarse el por qué.

* * *

Gracias por leer. En los días siguientes iré subiendo el resto.

**Edición del 25/5/2013:** Por razones estéticas, reformé la estructura de la historia ya que el formato de Fanfiction hacía de la anterior algo poco atractivo.

* * *

_La historia ya fue publicada con mi cuenta de Slasheaven_: **Iwouldratherbeadreamer**.


	2. I

**Momento I**.

* * *

**- I -**

El choque es accidental, últimamente se pierde con regularidad en sus propios pensamientos. El entorno propicia el resurgimiento de memorias, la mayoría de ellas dolorosas.

"Potter" tono irritado, lleno de aristas sutiles preparadas para el ataque.

Él lo mira, disculpándose.

"Perdón, estaba distraído"

Lo ve a punto de replicar con algún comentario mordaz, algo ya tan habitual (o que solía ser tan habitual), pero los labios se aprietan y se convierten en una fina línea en el rostro pálido. Sabe que está conteniendo las palabras que tan fácilmente pueden deslizarse por su lengua, gracias a un hábito cultivado durante años. Se conforma con asentir, sin comprometerse demasiado.

Es entonces que, al ladear su rostro, su vista cae donde la de él divagaba momentos antes.

Parece increíble que el tapiz de los monstruos hoscos embutidos en tutús y el desafortunado mago dedicado a iniciarlos en el arte de la danza siga allí. Sin embargo, ambos saben que no es algo por lo que deban sorprenderse. La magia preservó aquella descabellada imagen de la destrucción de la que fue testigo algún tiempo atrás, aunque nada pudo hacer para borrar el horror detrás del hecho. No hay magia capaz de desvanecerlo, nunca la habrá.

Ambos se preguntan si el otro está pensando en lo mismo. Saben que así es.

Después de un tiempo de muda contemplación, sus miradas se encuentran de manera casual.

Los ojos siguen siendo grises, mas he allí un trasfondo que halla indescifrable. No obstante, conoce su causa. La guerra deja sus marcas, sin importar el bando, las máscaras o los artilugios puestos en práctica, sin importar siquiera la negación, la cual no es más que una señal de su mella, por mucho que uno pretenda ocultarlo.

Se miran por un largo rato. No hay pensamientos demasiado coherentes pasando por sus mentes, aquello consiste más bien en un reconocimiento mutuo, uno que va más allá de cualquier papel tomado con anterioridad; de héroe, de mártir, de malvado, de prepotente, de cretino que se lleva el mundo por delante. Incluso es capaz de ver a través de aquellas fachadas cuidadosamente edificadas en tiempos que ya parecen remotos, cada uno de sus ladrillos perfectamente moldeado y puesto en su lugar con meticulosidad y propiamente cementado; ladrillos que alguien más puso por ellos, que fueron formando aquel muro que, o bien no pudieron ver, o prefirieron ignorar, cada cual por sus razones.

Hay un cambio. Puede jurarlo, aunque sus facciones no se movieron ni un ápice.

El gesto que le dedica antes de voltearse y continuar con su caminar interrumpido accidentalmente se siente como un nuevo comienzo. No hay ninguna alusión a qué, pero eso no parece importar.

Cuando lo ve perderse detrás de un recodo, lo sabe.

Fueron sus ojos.

* * *

Cada uno de los momentos de esta historia va a seguir el mismo formato de longitud reducida con frases y párrafos cortos. Un aviso para quien no guste de este estilo.

Gracias por leer.


	3. II

**Momento II.**

* * *

**- II -**

"Malfoy"

"Potter"

Entre ellos se estableció un acuerdo tácito de cordialidad.

"Malfoy"

"Potter"

En los pasillos, las puertas cerradas de las aulas mientras aguardan a que la clase comience, los cruces fortuitos en el Gran Salón, de mañana, de tarde, de noche. A veces tan sólo un asentimiento basta, como cuando se encuentran dentro del salón de clases.

"Malfoy"

"Potter"

Al principio Ron le cuestionaba, ahora parece haber perdido interés. Hermione nunca le preguntó nada. Harry lo prefiere así.

"Malfoy"

"Potter"

Es solo una palabra, pero es mucho más de lo que alguna vez compartieron de buena gana el uno con el otro.

"Potter"

Está en la lechucería, despachando a un ave parda que lleva una carta destinada a la abuela de su ahijado. Se voltea y lo ve entrar a paso tranquilo.

"Malfoy" lo saluda.

Él lleva una carta en la mano, ocultando de manera casual pero deliberada el destinatario de la misma. Harry siente curiosidad, pero no quiere inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos. Ya no, al menos.

Lo ve extender el brazo para que una majestuosa lechuza se pose en él. Con inusitado cariño le acaricia la plumosa cabeza, a lo cual el animal ulula gustosamente con los ojos cerrados. Harry observa callado.

Justo cuando Malfoy ajusta el nudo en la rugosa pata de la lechuza, las palabras salen de sus labios, sin proponérselo.

"Es para la abuela de mi ahijado"

Se muerde los labios ni bien abandonan estos esa frase. El otro le dedica una fugaz mirada y luego vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo. Harry se pregunta si no debería haber mantenido la boca cerrada.

Malfoy agita el brazo y la lechuza remonta vuelvo, traspasando los amplios ventanales y adentrándose en el ocaso.

"Mi madre" es su escueta respuesta. Sus ojos están clavados en el horizonte, siguiendo el punto que es ya el ave.

Y Harry no puede negar que es más de lo que cabría esperar, viniendo de él.

"¿Tenés un ahijado?"

Corrección, eso es más de lo que cabría esperar, lejos. Tanto como para pasar por alto el tono de desinterés, que, ¿qué más da si es genuino o ensayado?

"Sí" es todo lo que es capaz de responder inicialmente.

Malfoy lo mira de soslayo. Tonos anaranjados se fusionan en el gris de sus ojos, sus pestañas se translucen doradas entre los haces de luz mortecina.

"Se llama Teddy, es... era... _es_ el hijo de Remus y Tonks" se muerde la lengua, incómodo por el titubeo.

Al principio la expresión de Malfoy es de velado desconcierto, hasta que llega el reconocimiento y deja salir un pequeño "_Ah_".

Harry imita a su acompañante y también mira hacia el exterior, hacia el cielo cada vez más oscuro y el bosque un tanto más allá, que parece estar salpicado de oro.

"Lamento tu pérdida"

Harry le echa una mirada de reojo, disimuladamente. Malfoy sigue mirando al frente, hacia el infinito... hacia su interior, adivina él.

Vuelve su mirada hacia el ventanal y suspira con pesar.

"Yo también lamento tu pérdida"

Por el rabillo del ojo alcanza a ver cómo la cabeza del otro cae, enfocando hacia el suelo de piedra cubierto de paja sucia de excrementos y cadáveres de roedores. Mechones de un rubio casi blanco se deslizan suavemente hacia su rostro, tapando sus ojos. Tapando su momento de debilidad, su pena, su rabia y su tristeza. Lo tapa y no dice nada.

El sol termina de ocultarse.

Malfoy se gira y se encamina hacia la puerta. Al llegar, toma el picaporte y se voltea suavemente, con movimientos estudiados.

"No pude agradecerte por..." deja la frase flotando, por vergüenza, porque el orgullo es demasiado grande como para tragarlo sin agua, porque no encuentra las palabras justas. Pero Harry lo entiende. "Gracias"

"No es nada, Malfoy"

Él ya está dándole la espalda. Alcanza a apreciar un leve gesto de su cabeza, antes de que abra la puerta y lo deje en la habitación llena de lechuzas que ya están comenzando a despertar.

* * *

Hoy actualizo algo más temprano ya que no voy a estar cerca de una computadora con buena conexión a internet por el resto del día.

Muchas gracias a los que leyeron, y aún más a quienes dejaron reviews; lo aprecio mucho.

Nos leemos.


	4. III

**Momento III.**

* * *

**- III -**

"Malfoy"

El aludido alza la vista del libro y lo contempla con perspicacia.

"¿Está ocupado?" Pregunta señalando con la mano libre un espacio claramente vacío enfrente de él.

Malfoy parece meditarlo por unos segundos.

"Adelante, Potter"

Harry apoya la mochila en la mesa y pasa una pierna, luego otra, por encima del banco y se sienta. En silencio y sin prisa saca sus útiles. Pronto el tintero, los pergaminos, la pluma y los libros de Pociones están desparramados enfrente suyo con el más ligero remanente de orden. Malfoy le dedica una mirada contrariada a la disposición por encima del borde del libro que sostiene en sus manos, pero no hace ningún comentario. Harry observa que él, a diferencia suya, ha dispuesto sus pertenencias de un modo categórico; el tintero y la larga pluma a su derecha, pulcramente alineados con los pergaminos que tiene enfrente, justo debajo del libro que está leyendo, los libros restantes apilados a su izquierda. Por un momento piensa establecer un poco más de orden en sus cosas, pero descarta la idea casi de inmediato. En su lugar, abre el libro y toma la pluma, para luego comenzar con la tarea.

Enfrente suyo, Malfoy toma notas cada tanto. Lee bastante rápido, Harry puede apreciarlo porque oye el murmullo de las hojas al ser pasadas con considerable regularidad. Finalmente, pasados unos minutos en los que Harry tan sólo avanzó un par de renglones más allá del título, Malfoy cierra el libro y lo deposita en el montón, reemplazándolo por el juego de pergaminos en el cual estuvo haciendo anotaciones.

Harry se acaricia pensativamente la barbilla con la punta de la pluma, sopesando cómo seguir con su redacción. Malfoy deja los pergaminos en la mesa, hacia su izquierda, y toma un par limpios, que comienza a rasgar con su pluma. En contraste con la suya, la letra de Malfoy es estilizada, con una fluidez elegante.

Ese pequeño detalle hace que Harry repare en la rareza que puede llegar a significar para ojos ajenos que Draco Malfoy, _ex-mortífago_, y Harry Potter, _héroe del mundo mágico_, estén compartiendo una mesa en la biblioteca. Por su parte, esa vaga observación es todo lo que le dedica al tema antes de continuar escribiendo.

El tiempo transcurre sin ellos intercambiar palabra, cada cual sumido en su propia redacción. La biblioteca está silenciosa, la mayoría de los alumnos prefirió disfrutar el día al aire libre.

La voz de Malfoy lo sobresalta.

"No es por ser entrometido, Potter, pero si eso que tenés ahí dibujado es el excremento de un dragón, entonces le diste en el clavo. Ahora, si son raíces de valeriana, como me inclino a sospechar por ese epígrafe..." esboza una mueca que habla por sí sola.

Harry vuelve la vista hacia su pergamino (que, dicho sea de paso, terminó ocupando el espacio de Malfoy), examinando el dibujo criticado. Si es sincero, tiene toda la pinta de un montón de mierda.

Suspira con resignación.

"Nunca se me dio bien dibujar" murmura, rascándose avergonzado la nuca.

Malfoy se yergue en su sitio y mira alrededor furtivamente, sin saber Harry el por qué hasta que lo ve apoyar sus piernas y uno de sus pies en el banco, y comprende que comprueba que Madam Pince no esté rondando por allí, en pos de salvarse de sus reprimendas por el mal comportamiento que significa adoptar una posición tan inadecuada para un ámbito de estudio. Desde esa posición, se estira sobre la mesa y extiende la mano con la palma hacia arriba.

"¿Me permitís?"

Harry le entrega el pergamino, no sin cierta reticencia. Malfoy lo toma con una mueca casi divertida. Le apunta con su varita y borra aquel manchón informe con vanas aspiraciones de raíces de valeriana.

"Mantenélo simple, no te compliques. Las formas básicas bastan, esto no es Herbología"

Le tiende el pergamino de regreso. Harry lo toma, lo apoya en la mesa, empuña la pluma remojada en tinta y traza una línea insegura. Ahí se detiene, sin saber qué hacer, mordiéndose los labios por dentro.

Malfoy lo mira, incitándolo a que continúe.

"No... no sé cómo seguir" suelta en un murmullo casi inaudible. Puede sentir el calor en sus mejillas. Si es malo dibujando, lo es mil veces peor si sabe que lo están observando.

Malfoy chasquea la lengua. Harry no lo alcanza a ver porque tiene la vista clavada en el pergamino, pero sospecha que puso los ojos en blanco.

"Mirá, no es tan difícil; sólo tenés que dibujar los contornos" contradictoriamente a sus pensamientos, su voz es suave, baja y controlada.

Harry se atreve a mirarlo. Lo ve examinando sus propios pergaminos, negando con contrariedad al ver que él ya dibujó todos los ingredientes. Malfoy apoya las manos sobre la mesa y se impulsa para levantarse. No le da tiempo a Harry para preguntar qué está haciendo que ya está sentado a su lado.

Sin mediar palabra, le quita la pluma de la mano y se apropia del pergamino. Sin embargo, lo ubica de manera tal que Harry pueda apreciar con detalle lo que se dispone a hacer.

"A ver" continúa la línea de manera sinuosa, deteniéndose a poca distancia y volviendo casi por el mismo camino, pero unos milímetros corridos lateralmente, ensanchándose a medida que traza las curvas "Dejálo fluir, no es muy complicado". Traza un par más de hebras y le pasa pergamino y pluma a Harry "No tiene que ser perfecto"

Harry, aún algo inseguro, imita los trazos de Malfoy, sintiendo los ojos observadores de este fijos en su trabajo. Trata de no prestarle atención.

"Bien" dice Malfoy.

Harry gira su cabeza hacia él. Tiene los codos apoyados en la mesa y lo mira directamente con sus ojos grises, desde un tanto más arriba. Sus túnicas se tocan por la cercanía. Harry alcanza a distinguir un lunar claro en su sien, camuflándose en el inicio del cabello. Contrariado, baja la vista hacia las manos, las mangas de la túnica que por el simple efecto de la gravedad se bajaron hasta un poco más de la mitad de sus antebrazos, dejando a la vista la Marca tenebrosa en el brazo izquierdo. No puede verla en su totalidad por la manera en que está posicionado, pero sabe de sobra que eso es exactamente lo que tiene grabado en su piel.

No puede evitarlo y la observa detenidamente, casi con morbosa fascinación. Con Voldemort muerto, la Marca es opaca, asemejándose al tono rosado de una cicatriz nueva, pero mucho más funesto y totalmente acorde a su significado. Una marca de esclavitud.

Malfoy repara en el escrutinio de Harry y con premura su mano viaja hasta la manga de su túnica y la levanta, asiéndola luego en un puño apretado. Harry alza la vista, avergonzado por haber sido descubierto observándole la Marca tan descaradamente. Malfoy está mirando hacia un costado, con la mandíbula atenazada, pero al sentir ojos sobre él se voltea para enfrentarlo con desafío. Ahora sus irises parecen acero, retándolo a que le recrimine, que le tire toda la mierda en la cabeza _Vamos, decime qué tan hijo de puta soy, no te refrenes, porque yo no pienso hacerlo_, con rabia, con algo que se asemeja a la vergüenza.

Harry vuelve la vista a su pergamino. Se pasa la lengua por los labios.

"Creo que ya no tiene tanta pinta de mierda" dice conciliador.

Quiere que Malfoy comprenda que eso ya no importa, que si así lo creyese no hubiese abogado a su favor en los juicios. Quiere que sepa que no le guarda rencor, que entiende.

Siente a Malfoy tensarse. Lo mira. Malfoy lo escruta sin recato, con una expresión cautelosa en el rostro. Él le mantiene la mirada. Malfoy afloja su puño, su mandíbula. Harry se atreve a esbozar una tímida sonrisa. El otro le responde con una mueca y un alzamiento de cejas, que termina en una sonrisa de suficiencia, sólo una comisura alzada con metódica pereza.

"Claro, Potter, si te lo dibujé yo..."

"¿Cómo?" le recrimina escandalizado "Vos sólo hiciste unas líneas de nada, a mí me tocó dibujar el resto, que vale decir que fue mucho más que la mitad"

"Como sea, Potter, si te hace sentir bien. Pero que conste que yo te enseñé a hacerlo"

"Como sea, Malfoy, si te hace sentir bien"

"Pelotudo" le dice, pero Harry nota que las comisuras de sus labios están relajadas, en un amago de sonrisa.

* * *

Como siempre, les agradezco a cada uno de ustedes, lectores, por gastar un poquito de su tiempo arrastrando sus ojos por mis palabras. Un especial agradecimiento a _**Trilce**__, _quien me dejó uno de los reviews más bonitos que podría haber recibido. Es un honor ser la causante de suscitar tu agrado por una pareja en especial, linda; lo aprecio en demasía. Espero que logre que te guste tanto como a mí ;D

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.


	5. IV

**Momento IV.**

* * *

**- IV -**

Es de noche. Harry vaga por los corredores bañados por la pálida luz de la Luna.

No puede dormir.

Pesadillas agitadas y turbulentas, llenas de gritos de socorro, de desgarrador dolor, angustia, sangre, risas frías y destrucción. Haces de luz de todos los colores, pero más que nada de un verde fulminante. Muerte. Pesadillas recurrentes que lo hostigan con estresante frecuencia.

Las heridas aún están frescas.

Sus pasos en el piso de piedra resuenan con un eco espectral. En otros tiempos se hubiese preocupado por disimularlos, aún estando bajo el amparo de la capa de invisibilidad. Ahora, todo recaudo cayó en el olvido. Ya no hay amenaza de muerte alguna sobre sí, y ser atrapado y reprendido por el celador, y consecuentemente castigado, parece una preocupación tan infantil y nimia que carece de importancia alguna.

Sus pies lo guían. Él no piensa hacia dónde se dirige. ¿Qué más da?

De repente, algo llama su atención y vuelve sobre sus pasos. Una figura alta se recorta contra el ventanal. La Luna arranca destellos plateados a su cabello.

Harry se aproxima. La figura no se voltea. Sus pasos son audibles, así que sabe que no es porque no pueda escucharlo.

Observa su perfil cuando llega a su lado. Las facciones resultan incluso más angulosas por el juego de luz blanca y penumbras. La nariz recta, levemente respingada, contrasta con la oscuridad lejana de la pared de piedra. Tiene los ojos cerrados. Las pestañas se ven blancas, las cejas son muy vagas como para distinguirlas con facilidad.

"Potter" murmura en reconocimiento, abriendo los ojos levemente, pero sin reparar en él siquiera un instante.

"¿Ejercitando el tercer ojo?" le interroga con curiosidad.

Suelta algo parecido a un bufido.

"No seas ridículo, te vi antes cuando pasabas"

"Y yo que pensé que ibas a aprovechar la oportunidad de presumir esa destreza"

Ahora sí, Malfoy le lanza una mirada despectiva.

"Si eso es una destreza, estoy viendo a McGonagall desnuda recogiendo escrúpulos de _Dascuraina sophia_ en luna llena"

"Así que eso estás haciendo..."

Malfoy esboza una mueca contrariada.

"Potter" hace una pausa.

"¿Sí?" responde con intriga.

"Sos sumamente desagradable"

Harry sonríe con sorna.

"No sé cómo tomarme eso viniendo de alguien que mira a la directora recoger ingredientes desnuda"

El otro pone los ojos en blanco, con hastío.

"Tomálo tal cual es"

"¿Un cumplido?"

"Sos realmente insoportable"

"¿Perdón?" Harry no sabe hasta qué punto puede llegar con las mofas, aquella nueva y extraña relación entre ellos no hizo el favor de venir con un libro de instrucciones.

Malfoy lo mira y estudia su expresión. Esboza una sonrisa, pequeña, pero una sonrisa genuina, sin labios ladeados, sin intenciones ulteriores de burla. Simplemente sonríe, por unos momentos, antes de regresar su vista al frente.

"Está bien" lo disculpa.

Se quedan callados, uno al lado del otro. El Bosque Prohibido se prolonga hasta donde su vista puede abarcar. Las copas de los árboles, de un color azulado, frío, con pinceladas de destellos plateados, se van tornando más tupidas a medida que se adentran en el corazón del bosque. Miríadas de criaturas duermen bajo aquel refugio natural, otras tantas corretean, se deslizan, acechan en las sombras. Harry conoce de primera mano los peligros que entraña el bosque, pero también sabe reconocer aquel encanto salvaje y etéreo que posee, aquella sublime magia que recorre la tierra, trepando por las raíces de los árboles y arbustos, ascendiendo al cielo en volutas invisibles, mezclándose con el viento y los sonidos nocturnos.

"No podía dormir" confiesa Malfoy.

Harry lo mira. La expresión del otro permanece insondable.

"Yo tampoco" admite.

"Y decidiste salir a vagar por el castillo en el medio de la noche"

"Igual que vos"

Malfoy se encoge de hombros.

"Es lo único que puedo hacer" se toma unos momentos observando el vuelo de un murciélago del otro lado del vidrio "Vos podrías hablar con tus amigos"

"¿A las tres de la mañana?" se mofa.

"Tengo entendido que ese es el beneficio de la amistad, que el otro lo soporte a uno aunque sea lo más inoportuno y molesto que pueda existir"

Harry se ríe quedamente.

"Es una manera muy cínica de decirlo, pero sí" Hace una pausa "No quiero molestarlos, merecen descansar... todos estamos pasando por momentos difíciles"

Malfoy no dice nada.

"¿Y vos por qué no hablás con tus amigos?" le pregunta Harry.

Malfoy sonríe amargamente.

"No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, Potter, pero haber traicionado mis creencias y librarme de Azkaban no me granjeó exactamente la simpatía de mis pares."

Harry se gira hacia él. Debajo del tono sarcástico, debajo de todas aquellas afiladas púas, su expresión le parece desgarradoramente triste, por más que (o quizás, porque) esboza una especie de sonrisa y su porte es igual de erguido que siempre.

"No traicionaste tus creencias; no eran tuyas" le dice.

"Ya" responde evasivo, secamente.

"Y no merecías ir a Azkaban"

"Ya" suelta con énfasis y brusquedad.

Harry guarda silencio, sabiendo que no debe presionarlo más.

Una lechuza ulula a lo lejos.

Harry se decide.

"Y, ¿Malfoy?"

"¿Qué querés, Potter?" dice sin intentar disimular su disgusto.

Harry le apoya la mano sobre el hombro, la capa es gruesa y está cálida. Consigue que el otro lo mire a los ojos, aunque sea con desconfianza.

"No estás solo" acompaña sus palabras con una mirada significativa.

Malfoy trata de ocultar su sonrisa, por demás minúscula. Agita incómodo la cabeza, pretendiendo resultar casual, y varios mechones caen, ocultando sus facciones parcialmente. Suelta aire por la nariz. Vuelve a mirarlo divertido, pero con la expresión más controlada.

"Mirá si resultaste romántico, San Potter" le pica, para salir del aprieto.

El estómago de Harry da un vuelco y se sonroja.

"Calláte, imbécil"

"Draco para vos, cariño"

El sonrojo se extiende furiosamente por su rostro, retira su mano del hombro contrario y se cruza de brazos, totalmente abochornado. Lo único que logra es mascullar improperios.

Mientras, Draco se ríe escandalosamente de él.

* * *

_Dascuraina sophia: _hierba de la sabiduría. Es usada como ingrediente para preparar pociones, entre ellas, la poción Multijugos ó Polijugos.

_~o~_

Gracias por leer. Mañana publico la última parte de esta historia. Hasta entonces.

Saludos.


	6. V

**Momento V (Final).**

* * *

**- V -**

"¿Creés que siga funcionando?" pregunta con la boca seca.

"No sé" susurra el otro en respuesta, con nubes de tormenta en sus ojos.

Volvieron a encontrarse durante sus paseos nocturnos. O quizás se estaban buscando. No es algo dicho con palabras, pero para ambos cae de maduro que disfrutan de su mutua compañía, sino no habría razón para, cada vez que se ven, continuar con sus charlas, a veces muy vagas, y otras veces en las que deben tener cuidado para no herir fibras sensibles en el otro.

Y hoy tocan una fibra sensible.

Pero no es por el tópico de una charla, no es porque alguno haya dicho algo potencialmente peligroso. No es algo que surja enteramente de ellos.

Es el lugar en donde terminaron, al que quizás se dirigieron de manera inconsciente. Aquel lugar donde, tácitamente, las cosas cambiaron tiempo atrás, y también antes de eso.

Los monstruos del tapiz gruñen en sueños detrás de ellos. Barnabás no está a la vista, probablemente salió a visitar a algún otro cuadro, o quizás a conseguir algún incentivo para que los monstruos aprendan de una vez por todas a bailar ballet. En cualquier caso, es un misterio.

Ellos están frente a esa pared detrás de la cual reposa un gran significado. Trae recuerdos agradables, de horas de camaradería y entrenamiento propiciadas por la rebelión hacia el sistema tiránico de cierta bruja con cara de sapo; recuerdos de un final precipitado, de miedo y de impotencia. Trae recuerdos de desesperación, de estar aferrándose con cada fibra de su ser a que su plan funcione, a tener éxito, a no fracasar y traer algo mucho peor que la deshonra a la familia, traer algo que no puede comenzar a imaginar porque si no la situación lo sobrepasará y se quebrará irremediablemente; recuerdos del alivio casi enloquecedor de lograr su cometido y el amargo sabor de esa victoria. Trae recuerdos de un infierno, de gritos, fuego y cenizas, de revelaciones; recuerdos de una mano tendida.

"Bueno, sólo hay una manera de saberlo" dice resueltamente Harry.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Draco, llenos de dudas, reticencia y miedo también, por más que jamás lo admitirá. Miedo de que siga funcionando y se encuentre con algo desagradable. Miedo de que no funcione y no pueda encontrarse con esa no-sé-qué cosa que podría resolverlo todo.

Draco se muerde los labios y se remueve intranquilo en su lugar. Harry se encoge de hombros y comienza a caminar. El estómago de Draco da un vuelco, sin saber bien por qué.

"¡Pará!" lo frena, alcanzándolo con una zancada y asiéndolo por el brazo.

Harry lo encara, su semblante interrogante.

"¿En qué pensamos?"

Y sólo basta eso para que su rostro se desencaje con desconcierto. Lo cierto es que no estaba pensando con palabras. Creía que la Sala sería capaz de descifrar por él la necesidad que declama aquel meollo de emociones y sensaciones que se revuelve en su interior. Sin embargo, sólo necesita unos instantes hasta que sabe qué es lo que deben pedir.

"Un refugio"

"¿Un refugio?" repone Draco, extrañado.

"Sí, un refugio" dice con tanta vehemencia y seguridad que Draco no lo cuestiona más.

Comienzan a caminar con esa idea fija en la mente, uno detrás del otro, tan próximos que sus túnicas se confunden. Dos figuras que son casi una, andando con paso ansioso por aquel peculiar corredor.

_Refugio._

Los párpados tan fuertemente apretados parecen querer bloquear cualquier posible salida a su esperanza.

_Refugio._

El aire viaja errático entre las respiraciones espasmódicas.

_Refugio._

El sonido resonante de los pasos compite con el palpitar de sus corazones en sus oídos.

Harry se detiene con tanta brusquedad que Draco choca con él y da un traspié, pero no se aparta. Permanecen ahí, estáticos. No pueden abrir los ojos. No quieren abrir los ojos.

No se atreven a abrir los ojos.

Sin embargo, no hay otra opción, no pueden quedarse indefinidamente suspendidos en aquel instante. Deben saber si lo lograron o si el intento fue en vano. Despacio, con mucha cautela, comienzan a abrir los ojos. Draco tarda un poco más, intentando reunir un valor nada característico de su Casa ni de él. Pero si hay un beneficio final, entonces debe arriesgarse, por lo que finalmente logra separar sus párpados.

Contienen un jadeo.

Enfrente suyo se encuentra una simple puerta de madera clara. La perilla es de bronce, lisa y sin ningún tipo de ornamentos. Sus miradas se cruzan y se ponen de acuerdo. Toman la perilla a la vez, las manos encimadas porque no es muy grande, y, después de inspirar profundamente, la abren.

No hay pruebas de que algo terrible haya acontecido en esa sala, no hay prueba siquiera de que alguien haya puesto un pie ahí.

El cielo se desangra en el horizonte en rojos y naranjas, virando hacia el dorado que se difumina en el pálido celeste. Algunas nubes poco definidas se inmiscuyen acá y allá. Se hallan en el claro de un bosque de árboles de corteza cálida y hojas flagrantes y verdes, entremezclados en ellas capullos aún por florecer. Un poco más allá de donde están parados, hay un pequeño estanque de aguas tranquilas. Un sauce llorón acaricia su superficie desde la orilla. Se dirigen hacia allí. Harry se sienta, Draco lo sigue.

Observan el cielo en silencio.

Harry parece totalmente calmado, en paz, como si esto fuese exactamente lo que pretendía encontrar, y quizás así es. Draco no sabe si esto es lo que estaba buscando. Los ojos esmeraldas lo miran con calidez. Algo hormiguea en la punta de los dedos de Draco, en sus labios, algo que a la vez le comprime el pecho y le revuelve el estómago.

Los ojos grises devuelven la mirada con aprehensión. Harry sonríe, sus ojos verdes también sonríen. La sonrisa no decae cuando Draco se acerca. Sus piernas se están rozando. Las ramas del sauce se mecen y les acarician el rostro. Harry se ríe y Draco sonríe. Algo quema con mayor intensidad, algo que lo recorre por dentro, serpenteando entre sus vísceras, más allá de ellas, y por fuera, en cada centímetro cuadrado de su piel, cada hebra de su cabello. El viento parece mecerse al son de la risa de Harry. La gentil brisa mueve las ramas flexibles y finas que les están haciendo cosquillas, ramas que Draco aparta despacio con su mano, ya que le impiden ver bien, ver bien a Harry.

Harry ya no ríe, ni siquiera sonríe. Su expresión es calma mientras se miran fijamente, hundiéndose en los orbes del otro. Draco se pregunta si lo que busca está dentro de las profundidades de esas pupilas. Todo lo que ve es verde, la hierba, los árboles, el iris esmeralda de los ojos de Harry y el pozo oscuro en su centro. Se inclina tratando de vislumbrar más allá, de distinguir esa razón que está buscando en aquel lugar, en sí mismo, en algo, en alguien.

Los ojos de Harry se ensanchan y Draco ruega porque no diga nada, porque él está buscando y no necesita que le recuerden qué es, con exactitud, lo que está haciendo. Ruega silenciosamente, con ojos grises que enarbolan la súplica que jamás podrá salir de sus labios. Ruega y Harry otorga.

Está tan cerca que casi llega a distinguirlo, ¡si pudiera hundirse, sumergirse, seguro que daría con eso! Pero Harry es más bajo, necesita inclinarse más. La respiración cálida le hace cosquillas en los labios, la barbilla. Un nudo se le forma en la garganta.

Ese es el momento en el que tiene la certeza de haberlo encontrado, cuando siente el roce de otros labios sobre los suyos, una caricia sutil que le pica en el borde inferior de estos. Y ora son las pupilas, ora el interior de sus párpados la negrura.

Busca refugio en él, en sus labios que se presionan con inseguridad, con necesidad, con años reprimidos de frustraciones y dudas, con el alivio y abandono propios de ese momento en que la búsqueda termina.

Tímidamente, abren nuevamente los ojos que ninguno recuerda haber cerrado. Draco lo mira.

Los ojos son esmeralda, como un brote que acaba de florecer.

* * *

Así concluye esta historia.

Les agradezco muchísmo a todos los que me acompañaron en esta corta travesía, por más que hayan dejado comentarios o no, que hayan comenzado a leer desde la publicación del preludio o ya en el tramo final. Agradezco igualmente a mis dos amigos que la leyeron y me dieron sus opiniones, una antes y el otro después de que empezase a ser publicada.

Esta historia tiene un gran significado para mí, que va mucho más allá de ser el primer Drarry que empiezo y termino de escribir, y también de su contenido. Esta historia es un resurgimiento triunfal. Quizás para muchos de ustedes no tenga demasiado mérito, y es muy probable que así sea; soy consciente de que a lo mejor no es ni remotamente trascendente, pero el sentido crucial reposa en el hecho de ser la primera cosa que escribo en años, literalmente (no estoy exagerando), que puede llevar, no sin cierta modestia, el título de historia. Más importante aún: me gustó de principio a fin. La disfruté desde el momento en que, haciendo tarea de Biología, vi el sufijo _-blasto_ referido a las células inmaduras y, en un rapto de inspiración, me dije que sería algo realmente interesante para tomar como punto de partida de una historia (ya ven, el estudio sirve para algo más que romperse la cabeza). No fue más que ponerme enfrente de la computadora después de cenar y escribir sin descanso hasta finalizarla, a las seis de la mañana. Disfruté el fluir de las palabras, las pequeñas elecciones cruciales, los diálogos justos y necesarios. Disfruté leerla al terminar. Disfruté también cada revisión que pasó y las correcciones que sufrió.

De nuevo, muchas gracias.

Si mis musas son misericordiosas, nos estaremos leyendo pronto.

Saludos,

~Resurgent Taka.


End file.
